1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled, fuel injection method for an internal combustion engine, wherein an amount of fuel being supplied to an internal combustion engine is adjusted by controlling an electric signal to a fuel injection valve provided in an intake system of the engine.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In a prior art electrically controlled, fuel injection method, it is usual that the rate at which fuel is increased during acceleration is dependent only on a cooling-water temperature in the internal combustion engine, irrespective of a desired value of acceleration. If the aforesaid rate at which fuel is increased corresponds to a slow acceleration, there results a shortage in an amount of fuel being supplied during rapid acceleration, and if the aforesaid rate is adapted to correspond to a rapid acceleration, during a slow acceleration an overrich mixture occurs, thus leading to a bad operating feeling, an increased fuel consumption and scorched ignition plugs.